


"It'll come to him"

by MissAbominable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott is a Good Friend, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAbominable/pseuds/MissAbominable
Summary: Hopeless Stiles pining for oblivious Derek.Sheriff Stilinski is an awesome dad.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me and I had to write it down. Enjoy 💙

It was a regular day in Beacon Hills.

Well, as regular as it could be with all the werewolves, kanimas, banshee and hunters around. 

Still, Stiles would have called it a nice day, with no death, no maiming, no mangling going on!

That was before the news of Derek going missing came on.

They were at school.

Stiles was fine. He was cool headed, already working on all the possibilities that could have happened with Derek. Lydia and Scott were aiding his theories. 

Forget classes. Derek  _ was  _ important. 

Then Coach Finstock was making a scene on something unimaginably mundane. 

He was shouting at the top of his volume. 

Stiles could not breathe. 

His head swirled. 

The world closed around him. 

It was a panic attack. 

A bad one.

He hadn't had one in a long time. 

Scott was a blessing. He was a true friend. A brother.  _ A blessing.  _

He scooped Stiles away from Lydia's overwhelming concerns and questions. 

He hid him from the world. From others.

The empty washroom was a sanctuary. 

He made stiles count numbers. 

He took Stiles's palm and placed it over his heart. 

Made him breathe with him in unison.

One, two, three…..

Ten.

Stiles came back to the world. To it's problems. 

Derek! 

They had to find Derek.

  
  


*****

  
  


Stiles didn’t know when it happened, or how.

There he was, and there Derek was.

Bickering, quarreling and ridiculing. 

Throwing empty threats.

Glowering. 

All the time.

At each other.

Then there came that little flutter of his heart. 

Every time Stiles's amber eyes met those hazel greens!

Even sometimes when they didn’t meet. 

He was hopeless.

  
  


*****

Kate Argent. 

A name that made Stiles's blood go cold. 

He never wanted to kill anyone in his life. 

But he might.

If he ever got his hands on her.

They rescued him. 

She fled.  _ That bitch. _

Derek showed immense control over his pain. Not even a flinch.  _ Nope. _

When didn't he? 

  
  


******

Midnight. Almost. 

The Hale house.

Even Peter was angry and he was the one with no emotion! 

They were midway through a plan.

Because Kate couldn’t be left unpunished. 

Not this time.

But it was late. 

They had to leave. 

They were teenagers and they had to go home.

Scott, Lydia, Issac, Stiles.

The thought of leaving Derek was unthinkable. After what happened. 

After he almost  _ lost  _ Derek.

But that shithead was clueless. Clueless to anything that was in Stiles's heart.

His head swirled again. 

_ Oh, no, not again!  _

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus, couldn’t stand still. 

Lydia and Issac watched anxiously. 

Peter watched nonchalantly. 

Scott was halfway across the table to reach him. He stopped midway. A almost invisible smile emerged on his face. 

Because Derek was there. 

He was beside Stiles in an instance. And when Stiles's legs gave away, he was there to hold him.

_ "Stiles, Stiles!" _

He couldn’t hear, couldn’t concentrate. The swirling continued. 

Then a pair of familiar hands held him firm within them. Took him down to the floor slowly as he swayed. 

Those hands moved up and down slowly in his back. Asked him to calm down, to listen, to stay with him.

_ To stay with him….. _

Reality was embarrassing.

Reality was half-sitting in Derek Hale's lap, when multiple eyes hovered over them. Reality was the eyeroll of Peter who was amused at the sight. 

He took gulps of air in. 

He felt like he hadn’t taken a breath in ages.

-"Breathe, breathe. It's ok. It's all fine."

-"Mmm…" his jaw twitched.

-"Stiles?"

-"I'm gonna throw up." 

Derek took him up with him, half-carrying him to the toilet. 

He ran his palm on Stiles's back as he emptied his stomach. 

He sat on the floor of the bathroom. Taking in air greedily. 

-"Stiles?"

-"'M fine." Another gulp of air. 

Eyebrows narrowed. 

-"You don't look fine."

-"No, really….. It’s a side effect…. When my panic attack is too intense….."

He gulped air again. 

-"I'll be fine in a minute or two."

Derek nodded. He sat with him in the cold washroom floor. And when Stiles could move again, he helped him back to the loft again.

-"It's been a long day. You guys go home." Derek nodded towards Lydia and Scott. "Can you drop her home, Scott?" 

-"Yeah, sure."

-"I'll take Stiles home." Derek announed to Peter and Isaac. 

Peter rolled his eyes again.

  
  


*****

Stiles was dozed out in the passenger seat. When the camaro parked in the porch of Stilinski house, Derek nudged him lightly.

-"We're here."

Stiles couldn’t get his legs to move. The day's tension, adventure, two panic attacks and throwing up were all too much for him.

Derek must have thought him  _ sooo _ fragile. 

He always mentioned him as the skinny, defenseless one.

There was no bickering this time, or mocking, surprisingly.

Derek held him tight, half carried from the car to upstairs to his bedroom. 

Stiles laid down on his bed.

-"Won't you eat anything?"

-"Don't feel like it." 

Silence. The room was dark. Derek sat on the floor beside his bed. The street light coming from the open window highlited a part of his face. Made him more unearthly. 

-"Won't you go home?"

-"I will. After your dad's home."

-"He'll be here any minute. His shift should be over by now."

-"I won't leave you alone."

That fluttering in his heart? It was exasperating. 

Time stood still.

  
  


*****

After how long, he couldn't tell. Sheriff's car was being parked at the porch. The front door opened. There was sound of keys jingling. Switched being flicked on. The open door allowed light from downstairs, illuminating the room somewhat. 

-"Good night, Stiles."

Stiles exhaled in response. 

Hushed voices came from downstairs. They had a talk. Then the front door closed. The car engine started. Derek was leaving. 

Footsteps approached the stairs.

Stiles's father's silhouette blocked the light in the door.

Stiles sighed.

His dad sat down beside the bed. Right where Derek was noments ago. 

-"Bad day?" 

-" Very", he mumbled in weak voice. 

Dad's hand ran soothingly, assuringly on his hair. 

-"That bad, huh?" 

-"Two panic attacks. It was horrible." his tone was bitter this time. 

-"I'm not asking about that." 

Realisation set in. 

-"Is it  _ that  _ obvious?" Stiles was shocked. 

-"And a man?" His dad asked.

Stiles went cautious. Was his dad displeased? But the tone didn’t show discontent. It was a statement even though uttered in a questioning manner. 

Stiles wanted to hide beneath the duvet Derek had thrown over him sometime ago.

This was not how he wanted to have this conversation with his dad. 

-"Seriously, son? A werewolf?".... "How old is he, by the way?"

Stiles sighed audibly, exasperated. 

-"Yes, dad, A man. A man and a werewolf. And eight years older than me. Ok?"

His dad hummed. "Ok."

Stiles was taken aback at the simple statement. 

His dad was okay with him falling in love with a much older male werewolf. 

With that, the initial excitement receded, awkwardness crept in. 

Stiles reconsidered hiding under that duvet. 

-"Dad?" 

-"Hmm?"

He couldn’t have articulated this conversation in broad daylight. Too awkward to talk about his secret crush to his father. But then, when light and shadow commingled in his bedroom, it was somehow better, easier.

-"He doesn’t have a clue."

-"I know."

-"But everyone else knows, apparently. You, Scott, Lydia… and Peter rolles his eyes every now and then…"

He stopped midway, silent for a moment. 

Dad continued to caress his hair, his cheek.

-"Do you think he'll understand? Ever?" 

-"Can't you just tell him?" 

-"No, not possible." 

_ Because Stiles was seventeen. Derek would reject him in a heartbeat.  _

_ And because Derek had only dated women. Paige, Kate, Jennifer….. _

Stiles couldn’t think about that right then. It might have brought the third panic attack of the day.

In his hair, that soothing hand continued roaming. 

Stiles scooted closer, closing his eyes. 

Dad was warmth. Dad was serenity. 

Dad was his cornerstone. 

-"It'll come to him son, it'll come to him eventually."

Today, Stiles could live with that consolation. 

  
  


***** 

__

  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Derek never thought he'd love again. He'd ever want anyone like he wanted Paige. Or like he wanted Kate.

He thought it was over for him.

Then he was held captive and was being tortured in the Argent's dungeon.

He was so sure he was going to die. 

And the more certain he became, the more urgency he felt.

To see a very annoying, very lanky kid one last time. 

To look at those amber eyes one last time. 

To touch him and listen to that beating hurt…

_ThumpThumpThump…_

***

He was so oblivious. So stupid. 

All the signs were there.

There were threatening, bickering and mimicking. 

Punching said lanky kid in the palm.

Thrusting him to the wall by his collar. 

Hitting his head in the stirring wheel.

Then there was trust. Pure and absolute trust. 

Derek couldn't remember when was the last time he trusted someone with all his heart!

Because he didn’t. Not after Kate! 

Then there were those stolen glances.

A hint of arousal sometimes. The faintest of smells.

And the beating heart…

_ThumpThumpThump…._

*** 

Peter scoffed, Peter snorted and Peter rolled his eyes.

Anytime they were in the same room.

Stiles and Derek.

***

He left Stiles at home that night.

Left with a heavy heart and confusion and something inexplicable. 

Peter sat himself down next to Derek in the stairs. 

Derek glanced at him. Then glanced away.

-'How is he?'

-'Resting.'

-'And you?'

-'Fine.'

-'You're hurting.'

-'I'm used to pain.'

Sigh.

-'Take rest.'

-'I will.'

Silence. 

They were so close to each other once.

Now so distant! So painfully distant. 

-'Talia wouldn't have wanted this, you know!' 

-'Wanted what?'

-'This. Revenge….Revenge and power were always my kind of things… not her's.'

-'Does it matter now? She's _gone.'_

_She's dead. Because of me. Because of her only boy. Her beautiful baby boy._

-'It does. She would have wanted you to have a life. To have peace.'

Peter speaking of peace and life was bizarre.

-'What's your point?' 

Derek wasn’t in a mood for a philosophical discussion. His body was still on fire with all the pain. 

-'You should embrace life. Embrace love, when it's knocking at your door. Honest, eager, hopeful and full of promises.'

Derek scoffed. 

-'Those are the most bizarre words I've heard from you in all my life!'

A ghost of a smile appeared on Peter's lips.

-'You know, with all your werewolf senses, you are still remarkably thick.'

Silence. 

-'Good night, Derek. Get some rest.'

Peter left.

Derek didn’t think he could rest.

Not tonight.

***

After a sleepless night, settlement came.

It was still dark when Derek called him. 

-Hey…Derek?' Stiles answered in sleepy voice. 

-'Stiles?...Umm…'

-'Derek, what's wrong?'

-'Umm…nothing, nothing's wrong...can I talk to you?' 

-'Yeah, sure!' Stiles was awake now. It must be urgent if Derek called this early.

-'I need to meet you. Meet me in the preserve?' 

-'Preserve? Where exactly?'

-'Just come. I'll find you.' 

Stiles grumbled. 'This better be good, Derek. Or I'll murder you in your sleep.' 

***

The first light of morning just showered Beacon hills preserve when the blue jeep came into view.

Derek was waiting for him. 

He took Stiles by the hand. 

They walked in silence.

Derek could hear Stile's heartbeat .

Loud and frantic.

_ThumpThumpThump…_

But, he was certain his own heat was beating more frantically this morning. 

_ThumpThumpThump…_

They stopped after reaching a certain hillock in the preserve. 

Derek always came here alone. 

Whenever it was too hard to bear, too hard to hold on. 

This was his sanctuary. 

Now he wanted to share it _and so many other things_ with the boy standing beside him, with a hopeful heart and nervous mind.

It was beautiful. 

Orange wild California poppies carpeted the hillock. Early morning light made them glow; making an ethereal atmosphere around them.

Orange was colour of joy, of enthusiasm, of creativity. Orange was colour of passion, of attraction, of desire. 

_Orange was Stiles._

Stiles looked up at Derek. Their hands were still entwined. The dreamy morning light brought up the colour of his eyes. 

-'It’s beautiful!' Stiles whispered. As if being a bit louder would make it vanish. 

Derek took deep breadth, facing Stiles. He took both Stiles's hands in his, squeezing them tight and close to his heart.

-'Yes, they're. Just like you.' He whispered back.

Stiles's eyes widened, he looked in Derek's eyes as if searching for something. 

Derek continued, 'I have never shared this place with anyone. It's my little sanctuary. I never thought I would….But here we are,'

Stiles nodded, his heart was pounding so loud, so frantic, so hopeful!

-'...But here we are', Derek repeated, 'Stiles… Last night… Last night when I left you, I knew you were safe… in the safest hands of the world...But, still I couldn't bear to leave you...It felt like you'd vanish if I'd left you out of sight...That I'd never see you again...And I felt this hollowness inside… This hollowness...And this urgency...That I had to take you away and lock you up somewhere safe...Somewhere you couldn't get hurt...Or a panic attack...or...or anything, really...I wanted to lock you within my arms and never let you go…'

-'You’d lock me up and never never let me go?' Stiles whispered. 

Was there panic in his voice? 

-'In my heart, yes, I'd lock you up and never let go…And I need to tell you that I want to share all of me...good or bad that is…with you...not just my sanctuary….And _you are my sanctuary_ ….if you'll have me!' 

Silence. 

_Silence except for the sound of that beating heart…_

_ThumpThumpThump…_

-'Stiles, say something, please!'

Stiles stepped closer, pressing his lips to Derek's for a fraction of second then withdrawing to whisper back, 'Derek, I already have, I _always_ have!' 

Which one of them moved first, Derek couldn't tell. Not that it mattered, anyway! 

What mattered was the young boy in his arms, hugging him because he had him and he'd never let go...his heart beating faster and louder than ever, _only for Derek._

_Always for Derek._

Around them, golden light showered the hillock. The greenery, the orange poppies shining in the first light of day.

If you were to hear intently, closing your eyes, you would hear the sound of dew drops falling from the leaves, the poppies.

You would also hear the sound of two hearts beating in unison…falling for each other...forever. 

_ThumpThumpThump_...

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
